


The right moment

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [58]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fics for Pics, M/M, get your words out yahtzee 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke are visiting Comic Con.





	The right moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for a picture prompt for the Get your words out Yahtzee 2018

Casey was still standing at the motel room's door, his backpack and the camera bag clutched with his hands. Zeke smirked.  
„C'mon in, I know it's not the Hilton but the best I could get. Which bed do you want?“

The boy breathed in deeply.  
„We will share a room?“

„Oh. That's a problem for you? You know, during Comic Con weekend it's almost impossible to find a cheap motel room last minute because the town is overcrowded with any kind of geeks.“

Still hesitating Casey stepped closer, finally, he placed the camera on one of the beds, the one next to the door, and sighed.  
„And I'm afraid, I'm the biggest one. Sorry.“

Zeke only laughed.  
„No need to worry. I've never thought that I would ever say that, but you are my best friend, my soulmate and I would never risk what we have for a mindless one-night-stand.“

Casey blushed slightly and stared at the TV on the small shelf opposite the beds.  
„Yeah. It's just...“

„It's okay,“ Zeke reassured him; and it was true; Casey was not like all the others and he was worth it to wait.  
„C'mon, geek boy, let's go and rock Comic Con.“


End file.
